ultimateplushchannelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario is one of the main characters in UPC's videos. He makes his debut in Toad Reads A Book Part 1. He is Peach's husband and Luigi's older brother. Through the Super Mario: The Movie series, Ben Tennyson, Knuckles, Sonic, Ocelot, Mooshroom, Sheep, Pig and many others died for Mario. Luigi avenged them all by killing Bowser and saving Mario who was kidnapped in the first part of the series. Afterwards, Mario, Luigi and Henry (the last three surviving latters after the war with Bowser) threw a party to celebrate Bowser's downfall. He was kidnapped again in Peach's Quest! Part 1 and Luigi and Peach have to try and save him. Video Appearances *Toad Reads A Book *Super Mario: The Movie Part 1 *My Mario Toys Collection *Super Mario: The Movie Part 2 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 3 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 4 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 5 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 6 *Super Mario: The Movie Part 7 *A Hint To What I Look Like In Real Life *Luigi Dies *Quick Update! *Mario And Co. Go Swimming! *Look What I Found! *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 1 *The Final UPC Update On THIS Channel *Mario's Dinner Date! *Peach's Quest! Episode 1 *The Cloning Machine *Mario's Family Go To Torquay! *Father's Day! *Marioade Informercial *Mario's Amnesia! *Mario's Couch! *Mario and Friends' Summer Fun! *Chef PeePee's New Job *Bowser's Prophecy *Bowser's Minions! *Peach's Quest! Episode 2 *My Mario Toys Collection (UPDATE) *Rosalina's Fast Food Addiction! *The Magic Animal Club *Mario and Luigi's Crazy Adventures Episode 1 *Luigi Dies 3 *Blue Toad's Revenge! *Toad Goes To School! Part 4 *Mama Luigi's Pizza Place Informercial *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 2 *Mario's Great Day! *Dry Bowser *Mario's Day Out! *Yoshi's Brother *Luigi's Marriage Problem! (New look until December 2015) *Mario's Family Go Camping! *Birthday Gifts 2015 *My Mario Toys Collection Update 2 *Amiibo Informercial *My Mario Plush Collection as of 16/10/15 *Costume Informercial *Halloween! Part 1 *Halloween! Part 2 *Mario's Bonfire Night! *I'VE BEEN ON YOUTUBE FOR 2 YEARS! (Why I joined!) *Bowser's New Minions! *Baby Mario's Babysitter *UPC 200 Subscriber Livestream (Test) *Rosalina's Candy Problem! *Luigi's Date *Mario's Diet! *Bowser Junior's Racing Car *The Squid! (New permanent look) *Luigi's Mushroom Problem! *12 Days of Christmas *Fire Mario *Mario's Finance Problem! *Mario Saves Christmas! Part 1 *Mario Saves Christmas! Part 2 *The New Year's Resolution *Mario's New Year Party! *Mario's January Sale *Peach's Quest! Episode 3 *Peach's Quest! Episode 4 *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 3 *Sprite Informercial *Mario's Halloween! *Yoshi's Brother! Part 2 *Bowser's Heist! *The Omnitrix! *The Cloning Machine 3 *Peach's Quest! Episode 5 *PS4 Informercial *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 4 *7th Grade! Part 6 *The Cloning Machine 4 *Plastic Surgery! *Bowser Junior's Weak Slumber Party *Luigi Dies 5 *7th Grade! Part 8 *Yoshi's Brother! Part 3 *Peach's Quest! Episode 6 *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 5 *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 6 *7th Grade! Part 9 *Super Mario: The Movie 2 Part 7 *Peach's Quest! Episode 8 *7th Grade! Part 11 (cameo) *Pesach! *7th Grade! Part 14 *Kamek's Dinner! *Statue Syndrome! *7th Grade! Part 15 Overall: 100 appearances Relationships Luigi Luigi is Mario's brother. Mario loves Luigi. In Super Mario: The Movie Part 1 Mario was kidnapped by Bowser. When Luigi heard this news in Super Mario: The Movie Part 2 he gathered an army to kill Bowser and rescue Mario. In Mario's Dinner Date! Luigi made Mario, Peach and Bowser Junior chicken nuggets (for Mario), French fries (for Peach) and a cheeseburger (for Junior). Peach Peach is Mario's wife. The only appearance Peach has so far is Mario's Dinner Date!. However, she is shown to be important in Mario's life and Mario was annoyed when he had to babysit Bowser Junior for Bowser. He and Peach still carried on with their date despite Junior being in the way. Bowser Mario hates Bowser. In the Super Mario: The Movie series, Bowser kidnapped Mario. In the Super Mario: The Movie 2 series, Bowser started killing Mario's friends such as Ocelot. In the end of Super Mario: The Movie, Luigi kills Bowser. In Mario's Dinner Date!, Bowser becomes a bit friendlier towards Mario after he babysitter Junior for him. Bowser Junior Mario has only met Junior once in the series when he was babysitting him in Mario's Dinner Date!. Junior likes Mario because he got Luigi to make him a cheeseburger. Rosalina Mario and Rosalina are good friends, as shown in Mario's Amnesia! when she stayed at the hospital with Mario along with all his friends and helped Mario get cured of Amnesia. In Mario's Couch! she is sitting on Mario's brand new couch which shows that Mario trusts Rosalina. Ben Tennyson Mario and Ben have a good relationship. In Super Mario: The Movie Part 6, Ben was killed while trying to save Mario. Henry Mario and Henry are good friends. In Super Mario: The Movie Part 7, Henry killed Bowser in order to save Mario. Chef PeePee Chef PeePee is Mario's chef. They are shown to be good friends. Despite this, Chef Pee Pee thinks that Mario's drink, Marioade, is disgusting. However, despite not saying anything, he stayed at the hospital with him along with all of Mario's friends in Mario's Amnesia!. Mario clearly trusts Chef Pee Pee, as he is sitting on Mario's brand new couch in Mario's Couch!. Gallery The gallery for Mario can be found here. Trivia *He is the first UPC character to appear in more than 70 videos, second being his brother, Luigi. *'Goof:' In Mario's Family Go Camping! Mario says he owns a limo, however in other episodes he owns a Vauxhall Mokka and a Peugeot 207cc (Luigi). **As of Yoshi's Brother! Part 2, he appears to have gotten rid of his Mokka and now has a Ford Cmax. *He is one of the few characters who have changed appearance more than once. *Mario weights 145 pounds. *Mario's birthday is Mar 10. In leet text, this actually spells Mario. *In the movie, it is revealed that Mario is actually over a million years old. Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Characters who changed appearance Category:Characters who appeared in more than 50 videos Category:Characters who appeared in more than 25 videos Category:Characters who appeared in more than 75 videos Category:Introduced in Season 1 Category:Characters who appeared in more than 100 videos